Para la eriza que lo tiene todo
by Malorum55
Summary: Un momento de alegría y felicidad rodearon a la dulce eriza, quien creía que sus sueños se harían realidad. Pero no todo podía ser verdad, y descubrír lo que pasaba la quebraría hasta el alma. [Fic para "Drabble's Rápidos 1" del foro "Esmeralda Madre". El Suspenso Mata]. Protagonista: Amy Rose
Bueno chicos, aquí les traigo este Fanfic. Este fanfic fue hecho para la actividad **[Fic para** ** _"Drabble's Rápidos 1"_** **del foro** ** _"Esmeralda Madre"_** **. El Suspenso Mata]**. Los invito a unírsenos al foro. Sin más, a leer. ;D

* * *

 **Para la eriza que lo tiene todo.**

Sus párpados se abrieron inmediatamente. No podía recordar que había pasado antes, pero una sensación de inseguridad y miedo no dejaban de estar presentes. Se encontraba en una habitación hermosa, digna de un hotel de lujo. Desprevenida, oyó como la puerta se abrió, por lo que giró su cabeza un poco para ver de quien se trataba. Al observarlos, los ojos verde esmeralda de aquella eriza rosada se aguaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Gritó, corriendo para abrazar a aquellas personas que tanto amaba. – ¿Cómo es posible? Ustedes estaban… muertos. – Le declaró, tomándolos por sorpresa.

\- Oh Amy, apuesto que tuviste una pesadilla. – Comentó su padre, de pelaje color rojo salmón y ojos como los de ella, quien acarició las púas de la cabeza de su hija.

\- Pero tranquila, estamos aquí para protegerte. – Le dijo su madre, de pelaje rosado pero de ojos verde limón, besando su frente.

\- _"¡AMY!"_ – Escuchó su nombre gritar por toda la habitación como un eco. La voz le hacía familiar, pero no podía reconocerla porque se oía demasiado lejos. Ella giró por todos lados, preguntándoles a sus padres si habían oído aquel grito, pero ellos le negaron.

\- Ya es hora. – Le informó su padre, tomándola de la mano.

\- ¿Hora de qué? – Preguntó confundida ella, provocando que ellos dos soltaran unas pequeñas risas.

\- De tu boda, cariño. – Expresó su madre, con una bella sonrisa delineada en su rostro. Amy no podía creer esto, pero al bajar la mirada observó que las prendas que portaban su cuerpo eran de un bello vestido de novia. Saliendo de la habitación, en dirección a la terraza, vio los hermosísimos arreglos en el comedor, junto a un gigantesco pastel de boda. Al llegar, vio a todos sus amigos reunidos, quienes portaban prendas elegantes para la ocasión.

\- Felicidades. Que alegría por ti; eres todo una suertuda… – Escuchaba estas palabras dichas al mismo tiempo por sus amigas. Cream se acercó a ella y la abrazó mucho, dándole una alegría enorme.

\- Ese Faker si sabe elegir. – Escuchó decir por parte de Shadow, quien portaba un esmoquin blanco, resaltando con su pelaje negro. Ella solo le asintió, y su corazón latió más al ver que su amor platónico se encontraba cerca del altar, al lado del sacerdote que oficiaría la boda. En ese momento, la tonada comenzó a sonar, por lo que Amy, acompañada por su padre, caminaba delicadamente hacia su destino.

\- _"¡AMY! ¡VUELVE!"_ – Volvió a escuchar gritar su nombre con más fuerza, pero ahora ya no le importaba eso. _"Solo eran los nervios"_ , pensaba. Ya frente al altar, aquel erizo azul de ojos verdes esmeraldas la tomó y le dio un beso en sus labios.

\- Te amo, y esto feliz de casarme contigo. – Declaró Sonic tiernamente; lamentablemente, como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, sus ojos se abrieron (metafóricamente).

\- Esto… esto… no es real. Esto es una ilusión. – Expresó Amy, retrocediendo un paso. Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que comenzaron a reírse. Poco a poco, esas risas que se oían normales fueron cambiando a un tono más psicópata. El bello cielo azul cambió de tonalidad, siendo remplazado por uno rojo como sangre.

\- Oh, Amy… debiste quedarte en tu estúpida fantasía. – Expresó Sonic, sobándose los ojos con su mano, pero ahora su voz sonaba distinta, como distorsionada. Al separar su mano, el miedo e inseguridad nuevamente rodearon su alma al ver como los ojos de este habían cambiado. En vez de una esclerótica blanca, era negra, y su iris era rojos como la sangre, mismo color que también se notaba bajo sus ojos, como si llorara sangre. Ella miró a los demás, quienes tomaron aspecto demacrados, y no dejaban de reír.

\- _"¡AMY! ¡DESPIERTA!"_ – Volvió a escuchar gritar su nombre claro como el agua, reconociendo quien era.

\- ¿Sonic? – Preguntó, pero en ese momento aquel erizo azul se acercó a ella con rapidez, agarrándola de sus brazos. Los labios de él se acercaron a los suyos, besándola de manera grotesca. Quería vomitar, pero no podía. Al separase, notó como de la boca de ambos era unida por una especie de parasito grande negro. Esta se soltó de la boca de ese _"Sonic"_ , pero se arrastró por la garganta de Amy, entrando a su cuerpo. Al instante, un dolor enorme la consumía, haciéndola caer al suelo y retorcerse. Él, de un movimiento, le arrancó todas sus prendas. Ella pudo ver como todas las venas de su cuerpo eran perceptibles con un color negro, y el pelaje sobre este también se tornaba de este color.

\- Un consejo: _"Deja de confiar en ese idiota"._ Le entregas todo tu amor y, ¿Cómo te lo agradece? – Le preguntó, acercándose lentamente. – Siendo indiferente a tus sentimientos. Deberías usar todas esas veces en las que te decepcionó y atacarlo con la misma moneda. –

\- Yo nunca le haré daño. – Le declaró Amy, arrastrándose lejos de él.

\- Eso lo veremos, ya que te convenceré. – Le comentó, posándose encima de ella, evitando que escapara. – Ahora, si me permites, voy a consumar este matrimonio. – Le susurró al oído, aterrándola. – Trata de no gritar tan rápido. – Le expresó, comenzando a reírse victorioso. Todo el lugar comenzó a tornarse negro, pero los gritos de Amy no paraban en ningún momento.

 ** _"_** ** _Sus gritos eran tan dolorosos que quebrarían el corazón de cualquiera"._**

* * *

Sonic trataba de despertar a su fiel compañera, quien yacía colgada de las muñecas de sus manos en una habitación de paredes metálicas, con el logo de Eggman plasmados en varias partes de este. El aspecto de ella daba pena, ya que estaba desnuda y las heridas en su cuerpo no parecían curarse. De improvisto, los párpados de Amy se abrieron, mostrando algo que asustó a Sonic. Con facilidad, quebró los grilletes que la apresaban. Sonic retrocedió unos pasos de ella, mientras la mirada de ambos chocaba. Él vio como sus ojos eran rojos, así como la esclerótica ahora era negra.

\- Amy, todo estará bien. – Expresó Sonic, alargando su mano para ayudarla.

\- No. – Dijo, haciendo aparecer un martillo pero con dos picos enormes. – Me he dado cuenta que… **_¡TE ODIO!_** – Gritó, saltando listo para atacarlo.

 ** _Continuará… STH & DW: El Terror de Sonic Exe_**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews.

 **Notas de Autor:**

* El titulo lo basé de un capítulo de " _Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada":_ **_"Para el hombre que lo tiene todo"_** y de la serie _"Supergirl":_ **_"Para la chica que tiene todo"_** ; En donde, en ambos casos, Superman y Supergirl tenían una ilusión, por una criatura/planta, que les mostraba parte de sus deseos más profundos.

* Aunque no dije el nombre ben la historia, el Sonic de la ilusión es **_"Sonic Exe"._**


End file.
